


they say love is blind, but with you roses are red

by KHart



Series: let 'em wonder how we got this far, 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte is a full-on romantic and it's totally charming, F/F, Fluff, Multi, pure fluff, ridiculousness actually, the domesticity of it all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: Sash<3 [4:47 PM]: …Sash<3 [4:47 PM]: waitSash<3 [4:48 PM]: did we get in a fight last night or was that my dream---Or: Sasha's mad at Charlotte, Charlotte is confused about why, and Bayley and Becky are seriously amused.





	they say love is blind, but with you roses are red

**Author's Note:**

> For Charlie, who insisted I give him a dedication... I hope you enjoy.
> 
> \---
> 
> Title comes from "Roses and Violets" by Alexander Jean. 
> 
> \---
> 
> This was inspired by this tumblr post: https://flairfatale.tumblr.com/post/181407603952/katara-im-crying

Charlotte’s scrolling mindlessly through Instagram as she stands in the line at the grocery—the line she feels like she's been standing in for years, since birth and probably until death. 

For some reason, there seems to have been a rush tonight at this particular establishment, and, so, the queue of people waiting to be checked out is a lot longer than expected, meaning that her last _quick_ errand of the day is not so quick, after all.

But while she is a little tired, she’s not completely exhausted, so that’s a plus. It means she’s not going to be as prone to irritation if the rate of movement continues at its current pace. (A blessing for everyone, Becky would say if she were present.)

However... Charlotte  _is_ starving, which is a result of deciding to work out before stopping for groceries, and also a big mistake, she realizes, as she manages to move forward another mere half-inch.

She peers around at the only other line—yes, the store only has two cashiers for the night, the poor humans—and sees that its occupants aren't faring any better.

An imperceptible sigh slips past her lips as she returns her attention to Instagram and likes a photo that Nattie posted a few hours prior. She smiles as she comments a couple of hearts and sees other people have had the same idea. The fleeting hope that Nattie had a good day passes through her mind, and then she continues her scrolling.

When she comes across a photo that Sasha posted not even thirty minutes ago, she takes more of a pause, of course. She always takes any opportunity to admire her women, and she's definitely got the time.

Another monotonous beep of an item being scanned sounds out. Charlotte's lips tilt up again as she reads Sasha's inspirational caption. 

She's just about to leave a comment when she realizes that she didn’t manage to really see the woman before she left their apartment. Sasha had gone down to the building’s gym without so much as a good morning or a glance. Becky and Bayley had left a note on the fridge saying they were going to Crossfit and then brunch, so that left Charlotte by her lonesome until she left to run errands at around eleven.

And Charlotte hadn’t thought much of Sasha’s lack of greeting in the moment, but now, as she’s slightly tired and very hungry, waiting in a near-stagnant line at the grocery, she kind of wonders if she needs to think about it more. (Or overthink, more like.)

Because, usually, they all four make it a point to say ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’ to one another. They always give a ‘hello,’ a ‘goodbye,’ and an ‘I love you.’ No matter how busy or tired they are.

So, Sasha’s lack of greeting before she left for the day might seem small and unimportant, but for their relationship, it isn’t.

Which means that Charlotte is now thinking about how she should’ve thought about it sooner, instead of worrying about what she had to get done for the day.

She’s now worrying, instead, that Sasha might be upset or in the type of sad mood that just comes along some days to make everything look grayer. She’s silently shaming herself for not thinking about it sooner, because if Sasha’s been in a funk all day, then Charlotte could’ve tried to cheer her up, instead of running errands that could have waited.

And it’s not like she’s committed some crime, or anything, but it feels like—.

The man behind her clears his throat. She glances away from her phone and blinks at him, returning to the present. He tilts his head forward, and she turns her own to see that the line has moved a whole foot now.

She forms an apologetic smile and traverses the distance separating her from the stranger in front of her. She’s now second in line, and she almost says ‘ _Finally’_ out loud.

A second passes. She inhales a quiet breath through her nose. Having been dragged out of her brain’s attempt to distort and read into the situation, she collects her worry and places it further back in her mind, where she can come back to it at a more appropriate time.

Forgoing a comment, she simply likes Sasha’s picture and promises to check on her girlfriend once she gets home. Though she does briefly contemplate texting Becky or Bayley to see if they, too, noticed anything off about Sasha, she decides against it because she doesn’t want to create concern over something that she could be completely fabricating.

She taps her foot lightly on the ground and exits the app. She swipes to her different screens without any real aim for where she’s going, and then she just locks her phone and holds it in her hands, as she leans forward against her cart’s handle.

A minute or two passes. They move forward an inch. She’s almost able to start putting her stuff out for purchase.

Her stomach growls again, just as she gets a notification for the groupchat the four of them are in together. (It was given the title of ‘My Women’ by Becky during some silly back and forth between her and Sasha, and none of them changed it after that, simply because it worked for all of them. Though Sasha, to the present day, still refers to them as her ‘Riders,’ instead. Complete with the one hundred and flame emojis.)

Charlotte nearly smiles thinking about it, but then, speaking of Sasha, she sees just what the notification brings.

 **_Sash <3 [4:44 PM]: _ ** _Don’t like my shit_

 **_Sash <3 [4:44 PM]: _ ** _@ Charlotte_

Charlotte, instead, finds herself frowning. That light worry in her chest intensifies and it moves back to the forefront of her awareness. A dull pang of hurt reverberates in the spaces that the worry doesn’t fill.

Well, she guesses she wasn’t fabricating anything.

The notification that Becky has disliked the message pops up. Bayley sends a series of question marks almost instantly.

Charlotte finds she’s not sure how to respond in any way that doesn’t convey confusion, so she just replies with: ‘ _What? Why?_ ’

She has to put her phone in her pocket to redistribute her items from her basket to the conveyer belt, but when she’s shuffled forward and is waiting for the sum total of it all, she retrieves it again.

 **_Sash <3 [4:47 PM]: _ ** _…_

 **_Sash <3 [4:47 PM]: _ ** _wait_

 **_Sash <3 [4:48 PM]: _ ** _did we get in a fight last night or was that my dream_

 **_Bay <3 [4:48 PM]: _** _omg_

 **_Sash <3 [4:49 PM]: _** _oh._

 **_Sash <3 [4:49 PM]:_ ** _nevermind_

 **_Becks <3 [4:49 PM]: _ ** _LMFAO_

 **_Becks <3 [4:50 PM]: _** _I’m crying_

Charlotte lets out a breathy laugh, from relief and amusement and a lot of disbelief. The alleviation of her worry is enough to erase her dull sense of tiredness.

She types out: ‘ _Yeah, that was definitely a dream…_ ’ and then follows it up with, ‘ _Is that why you didn’t say bye this morning?_ ’

“How will you be paying?” comes the question from the cashier in front of her.

“Cash,” she says, looking to the numbers on the screen and pulling out the appropriate amount of money from her wallet.

 **_Sash <3 [4:51 PM]: _ ** _… maybe_

 **_Bay <3 [4:51 PM]: _ ** _oh my god Sasha_

 **_Sash <3 [4:51 PM]: _** _it was a very realistic feeling dream ok_

 **_Sash <3 [4:52 PM]: _** _and Charlotte was really fucking rude_

“Here’s your change, Ma’am.”

“Oh, you can keep it,” Charlotte gestures faintly at the girl, who looks far worse than Charlotte feels, who looks like she’s dreading a long shift ahead of her.

She gets a surprised, “Oh. Thank you so much,” in return, to which she just flashes a warm smile. She collects her bags from the bagger with a “Thank you” of her own.

When she’s sitting in the driver’s seat of her car, with the groceries in the floorboard behind her, she finally texts back: ‘ _Damn. How did Dream Me hurt you?_ ’

 **_Sash <3 [4:59 PM]: _ ** _I don’t exactly remember everything but basically I told you I love you ****_

 **_Sash <3 [5:00 PM]: _ ** _and you told me to, and I quote, “keep it”_

 **_Becks <3 [5:01 PM]: _** _Wow… What the fuck Charlie?_

 **_Bay <3 [5:01 PM]: _ ** _That is rude as hell_

 **_Sash <3 [5:01 PM]: _ ** _RIGHT? THANK YOU_

_**Sash <3 [5:02 PM]:** so now you can see why I was mad and felt disrespected by Charlotte liking my photo without apologizing_

_**Becks <3 [5:02 PM]:** right. of course. I'd be mad too _

Charlotte lets out an indignant noise for no one but herself.

 _‘Ok but it wasn’t real so there’s no need for all of this,'_ she sends back, because she doesn’t deserve the slander for something she didn’t and would never do. _‘Also, how is that, in any way, realistic, Sasha?’_

 **_Sash <3 [5:04 PM]: _** _I said it FELT realistic, okay. But obviously I don't think you'd ever say that._ _Why do you think I was so upset?_

Charlotte huffs lightly. She rolls her eyes one more time before setting her phone in the cup holder and shifting the gear. She guesses she’s got one more place to go, after all.

\---

When she finally gets home, it’s almost a quarter to six. She’s now almost positive she’ll pass out if she doesn’t have food within the next hour, but, luckily, it seems that Bayley has got dinner just about ready for eating.

Becky is sitting at the counter that looks into the living room, and she smiles as Charlotte makes her way forward.

“Hey,” she greets, leaning forward some, instinctively, as Charlotte gets close enough to press a kiss to her forehead. “Was wondering when you were gonna finally turn back up.”

Charlotte chuckles a little.

“Yeah, sorry. The line at the grocery was literally the slowest moving thing I’ve ever known in my life. I was actually pretty positive that I was going to die there." Becky laughs. "And then I had somewhere else to go, but that didn’t take as long.” She walks over and sets her bags down on the breakfast table they won’t be eating at. “That smells good, Bay. I’m starving.”

“Thanks!” Bayley exclaims, glancing over her shoulder only briefly, with a bright grin. “It should be ready in just a few minutes actually. So, you’re in luck.”

“With you?” Charlotte asks, reaching into the bag that differs from the others. “Always.”

Bayley turns towards her then, away from the stove, with that fond, melted look she always has when any of them say something cheesy but endearingly charming. She looks like she’s about to respond, but then her eyes travel down to what’s in Charlotte’s hands.

“Who’re the flowers for?” Becky asks before Bayley can do it.

“Well, these,” Charlotte lifts the small bouquet of red roses. “Are for our confused, Darling Heart, Sasha. But these—,” she lifts two separate roses now, of the same shade, “—are for you ladies.”

Bayley’s fond, melted look comes back and morphs into an expression of full-on softness, of something that looks a lot like adoration. It finds a similar form on Becky’s face and settles there too.

Bayley sets down her spoon before closing the distance between them and taking one of the roses from Charlotte’s hand. Her eyelids slide closed as she faintly presses it to her nose, and Charlotte’s breath is nearly taken away by the way her eyes sparkle as she reopens them.

At the same time, Becky stands, but instead of taking her own rose, she walks behind to wrap her arms around Charlotte’s waist.

“You’re so cute,” she whispers, kissing Charlotte’s shoulder before resting her chin in the same spot.

Charlotte places Becky’s flower on the counter beside them so that she can bring her free fingers down to entwine with Becky’s own over her stomach. She smiles and turns her head a little, to catch just a small glimpse of Becky’s face out of the corner of her eye.

When Bayley steps forward and hugs her too, Charlotte returns the embrace as best as she can with the bouquet still in her hands, because she can’t reach the counter with the arm supporting it. She meets the woman’s eyes.

“Thank you, love,” Bayley whispers after a second, quieter now that she’s closer. “Always a romantic.”

“To the core,” Becky agrees.

Charlotte laughs.

“One day I’ll have a garden, just for y’all,” she promises. “But, for now, a trip to the florist will have to do.” She smiles into the kiss Bayley gives her, and she smiles wider when they pull apart. “You’re welcome.”

“I’ll put ours in a vase while you give Sasha hers. She should be out of the shower now.”

Charlotte nods, and Bayley moves away to do as she said. Becky uses the opportunity to carefully guide Charlotte’s movements until she’s turned around and facing her properly.

“You really are cute, I hope you know.”

“You said that,” Charlotte nods before smirking some. “But thank you. I try.”

“You don’t even have to try. And, also, I think I’ll probably have to say it forever, because, apparently, that’s how long it will continue to be true.”

Charlotte’s fangs flash.

“Well, would you look at that,” she muses. “You’re cute too! Who’d’ve thunk it?”

“Anyone with eyes and ears and a brain,” Bayley says, from where she’s filling a white vase at the sink. “You’re both cute, and it’s honestly too much sometimes.”

“Coming from the woman who leaves encouraging notes on post-its and places them on various surfaces of the apartment for us to find,” Becky retorts.

Bayley just shrugs with a close-mouthed grin.

Charlotte chuckles. She gives Becky’s waist a final squeeze and kisses her gently.

“Alright,” she exclaims as she pulls back. “Let me go make up for Dream Me being a jerk.”

Becky’s amusement is still very evident as she nods and loosens her grip.

“Okay, baby.”

Charlotte makes her way down the hallway and to their bedroom with only a few long strides of her legs. She quietly opens the door and peeks inside to see if Sasha has, indeed, finished her shower, and she gets the sight of Sasha’s bare back as her answer.

For a second, she silently leans against the door frame and admires the woman from afar, as she pulls a shirt on over her shoulders. Then she takes a few steps forward and mutters a soft, “Hey.”

Sasha startles, barely—despite Charlotte’s attempt at causing the opposite—and she pivots around on her heel with _slightly_ widened eyes. As her gaze meets Charlotte’s, though, her muscles seem to relax; they lose their sudden stiffness.

"Hey," she breathes out, reaching up and readjusting her hair in its bun. "We were wondering when you were gonna get back. Thought you might've gotten arrested for trying to steal some pasta or something."

"Pasta?" Charlotte repeats with a laugh. "It's not carb day yet. I'd be more likely to steal some oranges. Becky likes oranges."

"She does," Sasha admits, before waving her hand. "But no matter the food, just know we were preparing the bail money."

"Oh, I'm glad to know you wouldn't leave me to fend for myself. I'm not sure how I'd fare in prison."

"You'd probably just come out even more jacked."

Charlotte chuckles again.

"And what about y'all? Would you find another blonde to take my spot?"

"Nah. We'd just have to get one of those really long body pillows to take your spot in the bed until you got back."

"Hm, well I'm glad I saved you money both ways then. On the bail and the pillow. Not that I know the retail value of body pillows."

Sasha nods, finally looking away from where she had been putting lotion on her legs, sitting on the side of the bed. 

"Why is your hand behind your back?" she asks, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Are you about to hit me with a water balloon or something? These are new sheets. Bayley will kill you, and then we'll be down two girlfriends, 'cause she'll go to jail and you'll be... well..."

Charlotte shakes her head with a tiny roll of her eyes.

"No, dearest, I'm not about to throw a water balloon at you. Geez. You just seem to expect the worst of me today, huh?"

Sasha has the decency to duck her head sheepishly, as a faint blush rises to her cheeks.

"It _felt_ real," she mumbles, a repeat of earlier. She fidgets with her fingers. "Even though it didn't make a lot of sense."

Charlotte tilts her head slightly. 

"You wanna talk about it?"

Sasha shrugs some.

"It doesn't feel important now, and after having a while to think about it, I see that there's not a lot of logic to it. You would never say or do the things that Dream You did. I think it was because we watched that dramatic ass movie a few days ago. It seeped into my brain."

Charlotte waits patiently. She knows Sasha is going to continue, perhaps before Sasha even knows herself.

"I don't know what we were fighting about in the dream, but eventually I got tired of arguing so I tried to just apologize and you wouldn't listen. And then I told you I loved you, and you told me to keep it and that you didn't want it in the moment because you were so mad." Charlotte frowns. "And that's all I really remember."

"Well, that certainly is rude. Ruder than I thought. I'm really glad I got these for you now."

Sasha looks up with furrowed eyebrows.

"Got me what—?"

Charlotte reveals the bouquet. Warmth swells in her chest as Sasha's face immediately goes tender. 

"You got me flowers?" Charlotte nods. "For a dream fight that I had, and that you weren't part of?"

"Well, technically, I was a part of it. A mean version of me anyway." Charlotte lifts her shoulders once, a sort of shrug. "And I also figured that you'd had a bad day, and I wanted to cheer you up."

Sasha shakes her head, but it's with a fond smile and soft eyes. She wraps her fingers around the bouquet, and Charlotte uses her newfound freedom from its weight to wrap her own arms around Sasha's waist.

Sasha brushes her thumb across Charlotte's bottom lip lightly.

"You're literally so cute, babe."

"That's what B-squared said out there."

"Well, of course. I'm assuming you got them some too?"

Charlotte nods.

"Ugh. You're such a wooer. You already got the girls, you know."

"And I intend to keep them," Charlotte says seriously. "So, an occasional romantic gesture is called for, I do believe. At least, that's what they said, when I took the course on how to properly woo your women."

"Did you also take a course on being a dork? Because you're a great one."

"That's just natural born talent, baby. And it's all part of the charm."

"Yes," Sasha agrees, with a genuine smile. "It is."

Charlotte smiles then too, and she tightens her embrace.

“I’m sorry Dream Me was a jerk.”

Sasha sighs a little, and then she sniffs the roses.

“I’m sorry _Real Me_ was a jerk," she mutters. "I can't believe I got confused about what was a dream and what wasn't. Do you think I'm going crazy?"

"Nah," Charlotte answers. "Not any more than the rest of us. We're all on the same level. It's why we work so well."

"Well, if I get worse and go full _The Notebook_ , you better stick by my side like Noah, or I'll have to fight you in the afterlife."

"Noah, huh?"

"Yep. He was a real Ride or Die. I can respect that."

"Are you implying you want me to build you a house?"

"Hm, I wasn't, but the thought _is_ nice."

"Well, you'll have to write down what you'd like. I already promised Bayley and Becky a rose garden."

"They'll like that," Sasha nods. "And you won't have to pay the florist near monthly anymore. Though I'm sure they'd miss you."

Charlotte grins.

"Probably. I need a rewards card or something, honestly."

"Not if you build a house with a rose garden."

"Right. Not then." Charlotte leans down and kisses Sasha in between her eyebrows. "One day, my love. When we're all settled and have achieved all our goals in the business. When we've lived out our dreams and are looking for new ones."

Sasha hums.

"Alright. I'll hold you to it, Flair."

"I know you will, Banks."

Sasha nods, as if to solidify it, and then she pushes up on her tiptoes to give Charlotte a firm kiss, solid and comfortable.

When she pulls back and is flat on her feet again, she contorts her face into an expression of thought.

"Though I don't need to look for new dreams, really. Even after we've achieved all the goals and made all the history in WWE, as long as I've got you guys, I've got what I need. Even if we _never_ achieve all of our goals before we retire, y'all are better than any other dream I could ever come up with."

"Oh, now that was cute," Charlotte whispers, maybe, possibly, a tad bit emotional. "We're four for four today."

Sasha wrinkles her nose.

"That makes us sound like a Wendy's special."

Charlotte gasps.

"Oh, man, and I did a Burger King commercial, didn't I?" She lowers her volume. "Oh, they're not going to like this."

Sasha rolls her eyes and shakes her head, again.

"God, you're such a _dork_ ," she says, with an airy laugh.

"This has already been well established, yes. _But_ I am also hungry, speaking of food, and Bayley said dinner should be ready soon."

"I'm hungry too. I also need to put these in a vase."

"Bayley put hers and Becky's in the white one her mom got her for Valentine's Day one year. It's probably on the counter now."

"Perfect," Sasha says. "Shall we go?"

"Of course." Charlotte gestures. "Lead the way."

"You go. You're wearing the leggings I like."

Charlotte then finds herself rolling her eyes, a near-constant occurrence around one Miss Banks, though it is almost always fond.

She starts to walk towards the door.

"Okay, creep."

"I don't know what you're implying," Sasha feigns innocence, as she follows behind. "Do you go to art museums and call those admirers creepy?"

"Oh my god, you're horrible. That was horrible."

"And that's just _false_." They round the corner of the hall and get into the living room. Bayley and Becky look up from where they're setting the dining table. "I'm amazing."

"You are!" Bayley nods, reaching out for Sasha's flowers as she approaches. "You're also welcome to help Becky bring the food to the table. I'll put these in the vase."

"Okay, dear."

Becky kisses Sasha on the cheek as she steps in beside her and picks up one of the dishes. 

"Y'all need help?" Charlotte asks.

"Nope. We've got it, beautiful," Becky says. 

"Okay."

Charlotte smiles as she takes her seat at the table. It's only a few more moments before Bayley comes to sit on her left, with Becky across from her, and Sasha across from Charlotte. (Their usual places.)

And as they all start to talk about their day, Charlotte is struck, as she often is, by how content she truly is, at this stage in her life. How she's got a job she loves, and partners she adores. (Partners she can definitely never get bored with, if the situation of the day is any example.) 

She finds that she feels it more in these quiet, casual moments sometimes, and how could she not, really? When she gets to see them and be with them as no one else really does. 

It's the best blessing. The most wonderful dream, and Sasha's sentiments are shared. Because Charlotte knows, that as long as she has them, she won't ever need anything else. 

She won't ever want _anyone_ else.

No, she only wants these three women. 

She wants to personally build them a hundred houses. She wants to grow them a whole meadow of flowers. She wants to make up for every dream fight that comes. 

She wants to give them anything and everything, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

Because they're her world. And they always will be. For as long as roses are red and violets are blue. (Purple.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Happy holidays!
> 
> My tumblr is Flairfatale.


End file.
